StalkingOne
The Stalking One.....A true story It was just, a normal day...I joined a game of Sandbox..which is a very old game... He was there...I never saw him....Not that i looked for him. But when i did. He looked like a normal Hacker-Wannabee. Well, This is not about a hacker, exploiter or any computer viruses. This is about a stalker.... Where did he come from? I don't know... Where did he...find me..? He found me.... Every game....Every.....day... EVERYDAY UNTIL I QUIT... HE STALKED ME....WATCHED ME.....NEVER PLAYED THE GAME....JUST...Just....watched me....I don't know why...He stood...Still....The only movement is the movement given to all avatar...I left the game...The sandbox game.....He messaged me....I knew that i had no security....Anyone could join me...I could just feel him...Behind me...Always... 3 days after.... I found him in a game... This time i was with a friend of mine EpicProtect...I never saw him again...He just...Never showed himself....But couldn't help but get the tingly sensation on my back that he was behind me...in the distance...watching US.... Stalking US..... Laughing....at US..... That's when i quit....For a week.... I decided to look at his Profile.....His message read...just nothing.....His info...Was nothi-....wait....I checked again....His info box...Has a READ MORE....THIS...WAS NOT LIKE THIS BEFORE......I WISH I HAD IMAGE PROOF....BUT I AM NOT AWARE OF HOW TO PUT IT IN THE WRITING... It's probably nothing....It's just an info box.....Wait...Here is what it says: "Hello, Targets...Nice to meet you...I hope you have a good and jolly time with your...blocky...avatar..bodies....i can't wait....to see you Again..Again...Again....Again....Again...Again...Again...Again.. ...I hope that i meet you...again.....soon....my targets....." That's weird....He calls us...Targets.....- Targeting...And seeing.....And frighting.....I hope i scared my targets......Targeting....Are you aware..? The truth... i can provide.....I know all...I see all.....I am The StalkingOne.....Yes....I told you my story....Didn't expect that.....Did you.....I hope that you find...This 'story' to...watch on you....You are my targets.....Who is Cernuis? Cernuis is Cernuis.....A...Noob.....Do not...Hate.....I can tell you anything....The truth......About.....BloxWatch......Do you want to hear it? I can't hear you silly........ * BloxWatch is fake...Number 1..As stated in NickterV's Videos...But some people still do not believe.....The real BloxWatch.....Is not real anymore....Notice....All images ever seen Bloxwatch by...are OLD....Yes....They were editing...Any idiot could figure that out.... Number 2....Old images means that It was and OLD creepy pasta.....A 'nothing' to the world now...Number 3....The eyes in the photos of the past...are white....The fake BloxWatch has red eyes....Number 4.....BloxWatch's name is BioxWatch...And that means that they are either the creator of the creepy pasta and the name was taken...or....They are fake overall.....Number 5.....The owner of a group that is friends with BloxWatch...has never even seen him hack...Have you? Say no...because he doesn't...Number 6....BloxWatch.....Was just a follow up....as well as supposedly the new hacking date October 1st or October 10th....Is still unknown information to me....Supposedly...Operation H.A.X. will 'hack' or 'fake' hack on that date...Obviously it is a lie....Because the owner did say that there are truly only 3 or 4 real hackers in the group....The rest are small exploiters...or wannabees....This ties into BloxWatch Because he was not at all involved with October dates....He had no dates...And the BloxWatch community is a community of one.....less than 10 percent of their 'fans' or 'wannabee followers' do not believe in BloxWatch... This is StalkingOne.... Speaking truth...for all to hear.....and remember......targets.....BloxWatch is fake.... I never said i hack.....i just know a lot.....i stalk.....i see all.....ask questions about any popular-at-one-point group.....I can answer them all... ...Better watch your back hackers....I'm coming..... -StalkingOne